Flint Marko
Flint Marko '''(AKA '''The Sandman) is the secondary antagonist, later anti-hero, of Spider-Man 3. He is a small-time crook who's been in and out of prison. He has been connected to the murder of Peter Parker's uncle Ben in the first film, after it was assumed that his comrade, Dennis Carradine, committed the murder. Background Personality Flint is a very troubled and unlucky man, especially considering the fact that he has an ailing daughter. He only wants to be a good father to Penny, and will do whatever it takes to get the money for her health insurance. Of course, what really troubles him is the unintended manslaughter of Peter’s Uncle Ben, as he is shown to be very guilt-ridden after it happened. Powers and abilities Appearances Flint Marko originally appears in the comics but is a main character in Spider-Man 3. He is a down-on-his-luck father of a child named Penny with cancer. In an effort to support her, he robs banks and numerous other places to pay for her cancer treatments. One night, he visits her while hiding from the police after escaping from Rikers’. His wife tells him he can’t use his house as a hiding place; their argument wakes up Penny, who gives him a locket with her picture in it as a memento. He promises her that he will make her healthy again, and that he will do whatever is necessary to get the money for her health insurance before leaving. Later, while running from the police, Flint falls into a gigantic chamber filled with sand at a remote testing facility. Marko doesn't know it at the time, but it is an experiment that is testing if sand can protect against radiation. Marko successfully hides from the police in the pit, but the sand is blasted with radiation, and Flint's genes are blended together with the sand. Marko discovers that he can still be a normal man, but is invincible, as he is now made of sand. Marko realizes that his sand makeup allowes him to grow in size and make weapons with his body. Marko uses his new-found powers to rob numerous banks, but he is thwarted by Spider-Man, who is growing increasingly unstable as a result of a symbiote that recently bonded to his suit, and washes him away down a drain. Sandman doesn't know it, but Spider-Man is actually Peter Parker, a mild-mannered photographer for the Daily Bugle, who discovered that Marko killed his beloved uncle, Ben. He later revives himself. Eddie Brock, now Venom, later comes to Flint, who initally mistakes him for Spider-Man and furiously tries to get revenge on him for earlier, and forms an alliance with him, although Marko is slightly reluctant to do so, due to Venom's vile nature. After Spider-Man kills Venom with one of Harry's pumpkin bombs, Marko finally learns about Spider-Man's identity and finally reveals that he never meant to kill his uncle. He told Ben, who was waiting for Peter, that he needed his car to get some money to help his daughter. Ben attempted to talk Marko out of it, but before Marko could turn back, his accomplice, Dennis Carradine, ran up to him to steal the car and slapped Marko on the shoulder, startling him and causing him to jolt and accidentally pull the trigger of his gun. A shocked Marko tried to help Ben, but Carradine abandoned his partner. Carradine was later pushed out a window by Peter that same night. Out of complete regret, Flint surrendered to the police, stating that he spent "a lot of nights wishing he could take it back". Flint states that he's not asking for forgiveness, but that he only wants Peter to understand what he's been going through. Finally understanding that what happened to Ben was a genuine accident, Peter forgives Flint and allows him to escape peacefully into the wind, having finally come to terms with what he's done. He also decides to change and make himself a better person. Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Spider-Man Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters